


should have

by chasingblue57



Category: Code Black
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingblue57/pseuds/chasingblue57
Summary: They never talked about that night at Peterson. Maybe they should have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the first part of the season finale.

They don’t talk about the night of the evacuation: not the procedure, not the insanity of it all, not the kiss that they didn’t have. To start with, they just don’t have the time. They spend the rest of that night dealing with patients and the staff of the hospital they invaded and it takes almost three full shifts afterward to straighten out the jumble of paperwork and billing and supplies that they’d been forced to ignore in the wake of the situation.

And after a few days of that, it just feels awkward to bring it up, like the window is gone and there’s no point in trying to open it again.

Except that he’s still Mario and he still smiles at her with that same corner of his mouth grin that looks at once surprised and delighted and deeply amused, which means that all of the growing attraction that had had them leaning in hasn’t really gone anywhere.

So she just deals with it the same way she’s been dealing with it for months: she flirts back, denies that she is (to herself and, if pressed, to him) and lets (not) flirting with Mario Savetti be one of those fringe benefits that aren’t really listed on the HR paperwork but are, nevertheless, one of the unexpected highlights of making it in to work each night.

It’s fun, it’s effortless and he seems content to maintain that same status quo, so they do, trading looks and leaning in a little too close at meetings and joking around with each other and patients when its mostly appropriate to do so.

She gives him hell about not getting the team doctor thing, he gives her one of those long, appraising once overs when he sees her in the team jacket and makes a snarky, congratulatory comment. She hears about a particularly impressive diagnosis and lets him tell her about it over morning charting. They snip and snark and somehow manage to talk about real things in between, peeling back layers of each other without ever meaning to.

And then he gets sick and she has to stand there, covered in that stupid yellow suit, staring at those no longer laughing eyes and the corners of a mouth that cannot possibly smile, watching as he walks into quarantine and possibly out of her life.

She should have dragged him into the stairwell at Peterson.


End file.
